


One Winchester, Two Winchester, Three Winchester

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader Is 16, Reader became their sister, Reader is a virgin, Running Away, reader is strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: You were just a kid that didn't know any better and follow the man that you thought you loved.





	One Winchester, Two Winchester, Three Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebecca_lindsay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_lindsay/gifts).



> Here, honey. I hope you like it. I add a little something from my head and I hope you accept it. You can request anything from me as many time as you want so feel free to do so. You can either e-mail me or comment on the comments section below. I am currently accepting request. They are very much welcome. Enjoy!

The bruise were getting worse and worse. You didn't like any of this situation at all, but you guest you had it coming. 

You ran away from home, thinking it'd be easier to live like you wanted. You were never free living with your parents. Always locked in the house. Always alone. Until a man in his 20's greeted you and made you feel loved. 

You though he's the perfect man with an angle voice. But in reality he's a devil in disguise. 

A few weeks after you start staying with him, something changed within him. He's no longer the man that you knew. He turned possessive, always angry and jealous all the time. 

This must be karma. 

So he started abusing you. Verbally and physically ever since he showed you his true nature. The love inside you turned into the poison fruit of hate. He gave you a beating every single day on your body, like on your forearm, your legs, ect. 

But deep inside, you thank god that he didn't do my more than that. He didn't rape you or touch you in that inappropriate way. You think he still got humanity in his heart. 

"Hello! FBI here, I need to ask some questions!"

You hear the knock on the door and a man's voice, jumping slightly. You thought it's him, but it isn't. He's still at work and probably will come back at 7. 

You walk slowly, the pain in your legs build up since your leg is swollen because your boyfriend pushed you down the stairs and your feet hurt, with obvious black and blue bruise. 

What's FBI doing here? 

You open the door a little, not wanting them to see how messed up your feet were and the way you walk. You only reveal your head and a little bit of your body and your right arm. The bruise on your arms were covered because you always wore long sleeves. 

At your door, two very attractive men are there, looking at you with a smile. Maybe they can't help but think how young you are, with a forlorn face. The both of them is so much taller than you, especially the agent with the long hair.

You pray silently that the scumbag won't be home any minute. 

"What can I help you?"

You ask, your voice hoarse, surprising them. The very tall man stare at you for a moment and the other one looks uneasy, for some reason. You try to act cool, wanting these men to just leave you alone already. 

"We're, uhh..."

"We're FBI. I'm agent Tillburg and this is agent Erickson."

The man with short blonde hair says, showing his FBI card and pointing to his partner. You nod your head, not having the audacity to let them in like they deserve to. 

"And?"

You ask lazily, presenting the nonchalant kind of behaviour. 

"A little questions won't hurt, right?"

He ask, a smile on his face as they stand and you still looking at them lazily. 

"Yeah. Just make it quick."

You say, accidentally rolling up your sleeves because it's so scratchy and they look at it with huge eyes, mouth gaping open at the many marks and cuts on it.

You still didn't notice what you did and stare at them still. 

"What?"

You ask, curious with them looking at you like you're a ghost. 

"What happened to your arm?"

Those words alone made your eyes wide and your body straighten out of no where. You fixed your sleeves so that it close your bruised arms, even though they have already seen it. 

"I... Uhh.."

"I fell on my arm."

You lied, hoping they'd buy your sorry excuse and just let you go. You don't want any troubles and don't want anyone, not even the FBI's to get involved. You just want to keep this problems alone, like you did before. 

They give you funny looks, hinting that they didn't believe your obvious lies. You want them to go now, not liking the suffocations from their looks and their questions. 

"Look, what ever you want to ask, I don't know anything so you're wasting your time. Bye. Have a nice day."

You say, closing the door with a soft tud, stunning Sam and Dean. 

"Gee, I hope she's alright."

Sam says, looking at Dean and the older brother nod his head, agreeing. 

"Yeah. I mean, those bruises looked like she's beaten thousands of time."

Dean says, the two of them walking away to their car and drove away slowly, the two of them still had their mind towards the young girl.

Her face says that she's in pain, but they can clearly see that she's strong. But not everyone is. At some point, everyone needs help more than ever and the girl might be one of those people. 

"Dean, stop the car."

Sam says suddenly, and Dean look at him weirdly. 

"I said stop the car, Dean!"

Dean wasted no time to stop Baby on the side of the rode. The two of them stayed silent for awhile, still thinking of you. 

Sam decided to help you. Maybe you're abused. Someone in that house must be doing it to you. His heart breaks from that thought alone. You look so young, maybe around 15 or 16 but you have that sick kind of life. He formed a fist in anger, wanting to punch the hell out of that person that hurt you. 

"You got something in your mind, Sammy?"

"Dean, lets drive back. Let's go back to that house and take her away."

"Sam..."

"Dammit, Dean! She's just a kid. I mean, common sense clearly shows that she's being abused. Someone in her house is doing it and I can't turn a blind eye from this!" 

Sam says,anger in his words and Dean understand. He felt the same way, but he's never the one to be a softie. But it didn't mean he doesn't have a heart. 

Without wasting another minute, he drove to the young girl's house yet again, wanting to safe that poor kid. Once they arrived, he parked the car in front of the house and the two of them went out to get her. 

"No, stop!"

Those words made them froze when they reach your door. They stayed silent for awhile, hearing screaming and crying from the inside. 

"You just want them to take you away right, bitch?"

He whispered enough for them to hear, and it's clearly a man's voice. Dean can't hold his angers anymore and ran at the window to smash it open, but his eyes were wide in what he saw. 

The man had his back facing Dean while the girl lies on the floor, her clothes ripped open and lying on the floor. She had her breast covered with her hands and her legs shaking.

Dean feels sick.

"No, please! Please, stop! You're better than this! Don't hurt me!"

You screamed helplessly, wanting to get out of this house somehow. You regretted for not getting help from the two gentlemen before. You somehow wish that they're here, protecting you. 

"Oh, darling I'm gonna take your virginity."

"Why in the hell haven't I did it before?"

He ask to himself with a sick grin. Dean could feel Sam's footsteps behind him before gasping loudly. 

"No!"

You whimpered, feeling hopeless as his head spreading you open and finally he's in, breaking your hymen. 

You watched in horror as he moved in and out, you crying out from the pain in your lower half. The blood is making it easy for him to move inside you. 

It feels like eternity. Your first time is rape and you hated it. You hate that he is no longer the man that you loved. The hatred burned inside you, and it doubles from this assault. 

It's all over as he pull out of you, sighing with satisfaction as he pulls up his pants while you cry continuously from the rape. 

"Next time it won't hurt so bad."

He says, walking out of the house with a whistle and drove away before the brothers can even beat him. 

"No need for that. She needs us."

Dean says, almost running and opened the door easily. You didn't care much as you cried, feeling vulnerable in front of this men again. 

Sam opens his jacket and wrap it around you, put you into sitting position as you winced. 

"Please, no. It hurts..."

You whimper, feeling your insides burn from the man that did this to you as you sit. The blood runs down your legs and Dean's eyes were wide. 

"Why didn't you tell us anything?!"

He screamed and made her flinch a little, but she showed no sign of vulnerability. Dean thinks she's trying too hard to be tough. And that pains him even more. 

"Dean!"

Sam screamed, not liking Dean's behavior at the moment. 

"Forget about that. Let's get her in the car."

Sam says, ready to carry you bridal style. She put a hand on his chest. 

"But..."

"No, buts! We need to get you out of here!"

Sam says, and Dean opens the door to let them out. Sam carried you gently and put her in the backseat of the car. She still have her tears leaking from her eyes, wanting to just cry from the unbelievable thing that just happened to her. 

The two went in front and the car rumbles, Dean drive off into the afternoon. 

You close your eyes, falling into a deep sleep. 

 

 

-

 

 

When you open your eyes, you're now on the bed, with brick walls everywhere and your body feels lighter more than ever. You sit on the bed, only to find you no longer have pain and you immediately check your bruises.

They're all gone. 

"I see you're awake."

The voice boomed, you look at the door to reveal the man you recognised as Dean with Sam behind him. They're now wearing plads and t shirt. Sam had a tray of soup and water with him as he walks in with Dean. 

He put them on the table beside you, then stand by you only for you to look away. 

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Dean's voice is way calmer now when he ask this. He look at you with pain so clear that it had you want to burst into tears, but you held it in. You're not the type to cry at all and you sure as hell won't cry in front of them. 

"I wasn't able to."

"Why? There are thousands of people out there that want to help you, me and Sam included."

"We're helping you now, right?"

"You don't understand!"

You screamed, your tears not falling and your fist clenching. You hate how they act like they know everything about you. They just met you, anyway. 

"Then make us understand." 

Sam ask, and you look at him. He is way calmer than Dean. 

So you open up to them. 

"He's my boyfriend. My name is (y/n) and I'm 15. I ran away from my house because I followed my stupid puppy love. I just got raped and I'm not a virgin anymore, the end. Happy?"

You and, feeling like crap for making the greatest mistake you ever did. That is believing your ex. 

"Everyone makes mistake, (y/n). And it's never too let to fix them."

"Well, I can't! I can't fix them since i lost everything! I don't have a family, I don't have friends, I have nothing!"

You screamed again, your tears finally falling. You sobbed lightly, your shoulders moving and you feel Dean hugging you. You felt so empty, so lost and hollow. 

"We're your friends, (y/n). We're you're family. And we'll take care of you from now on."

Sam says, hugging you alongside Dean. 

You count your blessings for your new brothers, Dean and Sam.


End file.
